waverlyplacewizardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mason-Alex Relationship
The Mason-Alex relationship is the romantic pairing of Mason Greyback and Alex Russo. History 'a story' The two first met in Art Class where Alex complimented Mason's dog painting and fell in love at first sight. Later Alex had cast a spell on him to make him obsessed with only painting her. She soon undid the spell after a while, and while the mural of her was washing away in the rain, Mason kissed her for the first time. In the Wizards vs. Werewolves special, Alex and Mason fell more and more in love but didn't reveal their true race to each other. Alex started to supect that Mason was cheating on her when he kept leaving their dates early, and hatched a scheme with Harper to follow him. Both girls soon ran into him, and depise his pleas for them to leave, saw him transform into a werewolf. Alex then revealed she was a wizard to him, although Harper tried to make her look desperate. Soon Alex, seeing how upset her brother Justin was about losing his girlfriend, Juliet to an evil mummy, convinced Mason to go looking for her with his dog-like smelling ability because Alex wanted Justin to be as happy as Mason and her were. They travelled to Translyvania, where the evil mummy was defeated by Alex and Justin's younger brother Max. When Mason discovered the vampire he was hunting down was his ex-girlfriend, he impulsively told Juliet he still loved her. Alex took a magical necklace that glowed when the wearer was in love with the person who gave it to them and threw it away, confirming their breakup. Juliet then told Mason what they had was great, but Justin was her soulmate. Mason then convinced Alex to go back to Translyvania with him to prove he loved her with the necklace. After a fight with Juliet and Justin, Mason proved that he loved Alex. But since during the fight Mason scratches Juliet and Juliet bites Mason. When a werewolf scratches a vmpire they lose their vampire powers and when a vampire bites a werewolf they turn into a wolf. Mason runs of into the woods after turning into a wolf. In Wizards Unleashed, Alex sees a news report about a painting dog and thinks it's Mason. Alex, Justin, and Max go to the home of the people who have Mason. The dog is Mason but the country wizards who have him will only trade him for a portal. Alex tricks the other wizards and gets Mason back, but he is in dog form. They turn him back later in the episode. In Wizards Exposed, the Russos are taken by the government who knows they are wizards. The family tries not to tell them anything but Justin spills after thinking he is saving the world. Mason is later captured, after tring to help the Russos, as well as other wizards. Alex, Mason and the other Russos escape but have a lot of walking to do in order to get home. This is the last episode in Season 3. When the fourth season starts, the Russos have just arrived back at the sub station. Mason carried Alex home most of the time. Alex thinks exposing wizards will make people want to save them from the government. She and Mason call over reporters to do so. The whole thing turned out to be a wizard test by Professor Crumbs. Justin and Alex are tried in Wizard Court for trying to expose wizardry and Mason tries to defend Alex in court but Justin and Alex are still demoted to level 1 wizards. This was the Alex Tells the World episode. In Alex Gives Up, Alex decides to quit the wizard competition to be with Mason. But she is told by Chancellor Rootie Tootie that werewolves and mortals can't be together because the werewolf always ends up eating the human. They change his mind by taking him on a fancy boat ride with the rich, magical Cucuys. Lisa Cucuy likes Max because he is supposed to be the family wizard. When she finds out Mason is a werewolf, Lisa wants him instead. Alex gets jealous even though Mason isn't interested in Lisa. Alex emabarasses Mason so he will wolf up and the Cucuys will be scared and won't let Lisa date him. Chancellor Tootie Tootie sees Mason is uncontrollable since he is a werewolf and decides Mason and Alex have to break up, so they do. In Journey to the Center of Mason, Alex's ex-boyfriend Dean wants to get back together. Alex says no but they hang out and really hit it off. Mason get jealous and eats Dean. Alex, Justin, and Mason go into Mason's stomach with a little submarine to get Dean out. Alex notices Mason only thinks about her when they travel through Mason's brain. When Dean is ou,t he asks Alex to date him again. Alex denies Dean's offer to get back together saying that she was in love with Mason. She later tells Mason that she's going to win the wizard competition so they could be together. In another episode, Meet the Werewolves, Alex finally meet Mason's real parents but they don't approve of her and Mason dating because Mason's parents only like werewolf girls. 'b story' Mason is a transfer student from England, perfect to Alex in every way apart from his artistic vision. First appearing in "Alex Charms a Boy", Alex puts a spell on him to make him obsessed with painting her, though at the end the spell was lifted. In "Wizards vs. Werewolves", it is revealed that Mason is a werewolf, and he tells her that the necklace he gave her only glows when the wearer is in love with the person who put it on them. Mason helps Justin track down Juliet and rescue her from the mummy. In the process, Alex and Justin find out that Mason and Juliet had once dated 300 years ago. He then impulsively shouts out that he loves her, leaving Alex completely heartbroken. She throws the necklace and flashes out. Mason convinces Alex to come back to Transylvania with him to find the necklace and prove that he really does love her. She is finally convinced and they go back. Justin, Juliet and Max come looking for her, and Mason and Justin get into a fight. Juliet steps in to fight for Justin. As resulting of scratching and biting each other, Mason turns to a wolf and Juliet an old hag. Just in time, Alex finds the necklace, puts it on Mason, and it glows, proving that he loves her, but it's too late. Mason returns in "Wizards Unleashed", when the Russo siblings save him from country wizards, and manage to turn him human, but only after he has been stuck in a half-werewolf/half-human state. Mason and Alex also break up in the episode "Alex Gives Up" after Chancellor Tootietooie reveals that it is forbidden for a magical creature to date a non-magical human. Since Alex had quit the wizard competition, they would not be allowed to be together. Instead, they become friends. Mason remained a recurring character in many adventures with Alex. However, in "Wizard of the Year", Alex breaks up with him, because he didn't believe her she denies a gossip show rumor that Chase (first appearance in "Beast Tamer") and Alex were a couple. Mason stormed out the Wizard door in the lair. Alex waited for Mason to meet her for the Banquet, but he didn't come. When Mason lately came to the Banquet in honor of Alex winning Wizard of the Year, Mason sees Alex laughing with Chase. Mason turns into a Werewolf and asks Alex who she wants to be with. She chooses no-one and breaks up with him. In part 3 of "Wizards of Apartment 13B" they get back together. 'c story' Mason was Alex's boyfriend. It is shown he is in love with Alex in Wizards vs. Werewolves when he uses the true love necklace to prove his feelings for her. In the same episode he accidentally says he is in love with Juliet out of impulsiveness, leaving Alex heartbroken. He later proves to her he really does love her. In Wizards vs. Werewolves he, Justin and Juliet get in a fight and thus he is bitten by Juliet. Because he was bitten he turns into a full wolf and has to let go of Alex for her own safety. Later in Wizards Unleashed Alex sees Mason on TV as a wolf painting pictures of her she, Justin, and Max set out to find him, as she still loves him. In Wizard of the Year, he and Alex are in the wizard lair watching the news on the abraca-doodler and a news reporter says that she and Chase are together (Earlier in the episode she says that it is official and then says that she is dating Mason right after). Alex explains that they cut off the part when she said she was dating Mason and they did it only for a story. Mason objects and leaves the lair. Alex waits in the Waverly Sub Station, hoping Mason would forgive her and come back. They think he would not come back soon and they go off to the celebration (Alex is awarded for saving the world from the Angels of Darkness and gets back into the Wizard Competition). While they are there, Chase comes to the celebration and joins her family and Harper at the table. Alex accepts him to sit down with them. Suddenly, Mason comes to apoligize to Alex but finds her with Chase. He goes full wolf and attacks Chase, which ruins the celebration. Alex stops the fight and Mason and Alex have another fight. Mason then asks Alex who will she choose to be her boyfriend, Mason or Chase? She makes her final decision and chooses neither of them, leaving the guests shocked. She explains to Mason that he might be her boyfriend, but she says she needs to break up with him after what just happened. She explains to Chase that they can not be together either because she thinks they are not ready yet. Alex goes off, gets her trophy, and leaves her celebration. At the end of the episode, Mason is seen sitting down on the steps of the stairs around the stage and finds the flower wristband that he gave her on the wizard lair, and smiles. Alex goes out into the balcony of her house and looks at the full moon and hears Mason howling. Alex and Mason reconcile in "Get Along, Little Zombie". Trivia *Nickname: Malex *Official Son: "A Year Without Rain" *Also Called: The Beauty and the Beast Gallery 0.jpg Alason.jpg Alex,_Mason,_and_Dean.jpg AM-JM.jpg Mason.jpg AlexMasonDancing.jpg Malex.jpg Malex2.jpg Malex4.jpg Selena-gomez-gregg-sulkin-corsage.jpg Selena_gomez_wizards_of_waverly_place_season_four_wizard_of_the_year_episode_still_HLwG1DG.sized.jpg Category:Relationships